moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nutty Professor II: The Klumps
Nutty Professor II: The Klumps is a 2000 American science-fiction romantic-comedy film directed by Peter Segal. It is a sequel to the 1996 film The Nutty Professor. In contrast to the previous film, subplots which are centered on his parents (with his brother and grandmother providing comic relief) occupy a substantial part of the film. Like the first film, the sequel's theme song is "Macho Man" by The Village People, which this time is played during the end credits. Plot After finding success with a DNA restructuring formula in the first film, Sherman Klump has created another formula which enables those who take it to find the Fountain of Youth. He has also met and fallen in love with a colleague, Denise Gaines, who has developed a method to isolate genetic material and later becomes his fiancée. Together, their work has enabled Wellman College to receive a $150 million award from a pharmaceutical firm to the excitement of Dean Richmond, who has grown to adore and respect Sherman. Despite his good fortune, Sherman has a major problem: the personality of his vanquished alter ego, Buddy Love, is still ingrained inside him and causes him to act out in the same crass manner Buddy does. Sherman tries proposing to Denise, but then Buddy kicks in and makes it a perverted sex request, causing Denise to become mortified. Determined to be rid of Buddy permanently, and despite Jason warning him of potentially catastrophic consequences for his health, Sherman uses Denise's methodology to isolate and remove the gene in Sherman's DNA where Buddy has manifested and extracts it from inside his body. However, he does not dispose of the genetic material and as a result, Buddy becomes a sentient being when a hair from a Basset Hound named Buster who was Sherman's test subject finds its way into it and causes such a reaction. To make matters worse, Jason's suspicions prove correct when Sherman discovers that, due to the extraction, his brain cells are beginning to deteriorate. Realizing he needs to keep the youth formula out of Buddy's hands, Sherman stashes it at his parents' house. Buddy, who is trying to sell the formula to a different company, quickly realizes where it is and steals some of it. Buddy also doctors the remainder with fertilizer, which causes chaos at a demonstration the next day when a hamster Sherman uses to demonstrate the youth finding effects instead mutates into an aggressive monster who violates Dean Richmond in front of a live television audience. The humiliated Dean fires Sherman, who learns that his brain's deterioration has worsened from Jason. Sherman then decides to end his engagement and break up with Denise. In a last-ditch effort to secure the money, Sherman quickly works on a newer, much more potent formula while his mental faculties allow him to. Richmond confronts him about Buddy's actions, believing the two are working together. He leaves with Richmond and a tennis ball and head to the competing firm. Meanwhile, a worried Denise discovers what has happened and that Sherman's brain damage has progressed to almost eighty percent. Enlisting the help of Sherman's father Cletus, Denise goes after him. Sherman takes advantage of the canine DNA that crossed with Buddy's, and uses the tennis ball to play fetch. The ball is covered with the new formula, which takes Buddy back to an infantile state and eventually to a glowing mass of genetic material for Sherman to suck the genetic material back into his body through a straw, thus putting his DNA back together and returning him to normal. However, as Sherman chases what is left of Buddy, the glowing mass evaporates and thus Sherman cannot restore his intelligence. Denise and Cletus arrive too late to save him, and seeing what has happened to Sherman, Denise breaks into tears. As they go to leave, Sherman takes a look at a fountain and remarks that it is "pretty". Seeing that the water is glowing, Denise realizes that the genetic material has reconstituted and that if Sherman drinks the water before it dissipates, he will be restored to normal. Sherman eventually drinks the water with the help of Denise and Cletus, and thus he is able to get his genetic makeup back in proper order. The film closes with Denise and Sherman's wedding reception, with Buddy nowhere to be found. Dean Richmond rehires Sherman with a wedding present, and the hamster is back to normal and Dean Richmond decides to love the hamster. Cast * Eddie Murphy as Professor Sherman Klump / Buddy Love / Papa Cletus Klump / Young Papa Cletus Klump / Ernie Klump Sr. / Mama Anna Klump / Grandma Ida Jenson / Lance Perkins * Janet Jackson as Denise Gaines. * Larry Miller as Dean Richmond * John Ales as Jason * Richard Gant as Mr. Gaines * Anna Maria Horsford as Mrs. Gaines * Melinda McGraw as Leanne Guilford * Jamal Mixon as Ernie Klump Jr. * Wanda Sykes as Chantal * Freda Payne as Claudine * Nikki Cox as Miss Stamos (Credited as Bright Student) * Chris Elliott as Restaurant Manager * Earl Boen as Dr. Knoll * Charles Napier as Four Star General * Frank Welker as Petey Theatrical Trailer Category:2000 films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal films Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2000s films Category:Films